Nothing is Impossible
by Candygal
Summary: Claire Renold always struggled to fit in until she is recruited to NCIS and has no choice but to push her limits. As Gibbs’s new agent, Claire feels the pressure and it’s only the friendships she forms that keep her on her feet. Pairings: see inside. AU
1. New Recruit

**Author's Notes:** Okay so here is a fic I have been working on for quite some time. I wasn't sure if I should upload it now or wait until I'm finished but curiosity got the better of me and I wanna know what y'all think. Plus, I really want to share it with someone as it's a different fic to what I usually write and I think it's got a good plot. I also put a lot of work into Claire's character, so feedback is greatly appriciated. Please let me know what you think!

**--**

**Summary:** Claire Renold always struggled to fit in and find her place within a team until she is recruited to NCIS and has no choice but to push her limits. As Gibbs's new junior agent and Jenny's niece,Claire feels the pressure and it's only the friendships she forms that keep her on her feet. Tiva, McAbby/Tibby, Jibbs and Jimmy/OFC.**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: New Recruit

It was hardly past six-thirty on a bright Monday morning when Claire Renold drove her dark blue 2008 Cadillac STS car through the NCIS visitor's gates and into the parking lot. Claire had a bit of trouble with getting a park but finally parked her car and got out before making her way into the building.

Claire had dragged herself out of bed in her new apartment at such an early time in order to get to NCIS for her meeting with Director Jennifer Sheppard…her aunt. It was official business though so Claire was dressed in some dark pants with a white shirt and a black collared over-shirt. She chose to wear heels, black and simple, but nothing too fancy. Her light brown hair had been cut recently so it sat an inch below her earlobes, as it was too much a hassle to try and tie up or style it in anyway.

'Here you go, ma'am' the dark man said as he handed her a visitors "badge" to wear.

'Um, thanks' Claire frowned as she tried to juggle the files she had been carrying along with a large cup of coffee while attempting to clip the badge to her shirt. 'I'm okay' she nodded and turned around, bumping into the man that was lining up behind her. 'Oops' she cringed slightly. 'Sorry!' she said and continued to juggle her things as she headed for the stairs.

* * *

After further clumsiness almost had Claire tempted to take the stairs, she finally arrived outside the Director's area via elevator. She took a deep breath and straightened her clothes, checked her hair and readjusted her grip on her files and coffee.

'May I help you?' Cynthia asked with a small smile.

'Ah yes. I'm Claire Renold…ah, I have an appointment with-' Claire looked up as the door a little to her left opened and Jenny stood there.

'Me' Jenny finished for her. 'Come on in, Claire' she smiled.

'Thanks' Claire breathed in relief and hurried after her, almost dropping her coffee along the way.

'I didn't know you liked that much coffee' Jenny raised an eyebrow at Claire's cup as she shut the door to her office. The cup Claire was holding was about the same Gibbs had in his hand several times throughout a day.

'Well ah, this time of morning called for a large cup' Claire said, sitting calmly in the chair in front of the desk. She placed the files on the desktop, relieved to free her arms. 'This is ah…an official meeting? Right?'

'It is' Jenny nodded as she sat at her desk and reached for the files to examine them briefly.

'So um, do I call you Director?' Claire wondered. 'Aunty Jen? Jenny? Ah…Jennifer?' she shrugged, not actually sure what to call her off-duty either as they hardly saw each other on a regular basis apart from Christmas.

'Jen or Jenny would be fine' she smiled at her niece and nodded. 'You remembered the files' Jenny noticed. 'Impressive' she added a little teasingly since Claire had a tendency to forget things on occasions like these.

'Sure did…Jen' Claire smiled back, ignoring the teasing as she was used to it from her family members, especially Jenny.

'You have no idea what this is about, do you?' Jenny guessed, placing her reading glasses down along with the files.

'That obvious?' Claire winced.

'Yes' Jenny smiled shortly before talking in an authority tone. 'I have filed for your transfer from your position as an assistant to the Navy. I wish to sign you on here…at NCIS…as a junior field member of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs's team'

'W…' Claire sat up straight in her chair and took a moment to realize she wasn't hearing things. 'What? Here…me? But-'

'I understand you have very limited experience-' Jenny went to say but was cut off.

'More like none' Claire replied in a somewhat shocked tone. 'Oh, sorry' she winced at the look she was getting and went quiet again.

'As I was saying…your experience isn't why you have been assigned here-' the next interruption was Cynthia over the phone saying that she has contacted Agent Gibbs and he is on his way.

'Claire, we will continue this in a moment, please wait outside while I speak to the superior agent…it won't be a minute but please do not say anything to him just yet'

'Gotcha' Claire nodded and headed out of the room to sit on a seat but a second later she turned around and went back to open the door but Jenny stood there, holding out the files she'd forgotten.

'Ah right, thanks' Claire blushed a little and sat down with a sigh.

--

Claire sipped the last of her coffee as a sudden sound almost made her jump. She glanced over to see who she presumed was Agent Gibbs. He walked right past her and into Jenny's office without so much of knocking or hearing anything Cynthia said. The doors shut firmly behind him.

Claire sighed and bit her lip a little nervously. She looked at the door every few minutes and wondered what to do with her now-empty cup of coffee.

'There is a bin here' Cynthia said with a sympathetic smile.

'Oh, thanks' Claire smiled and got up to dispose of her cup. She sat back down in the chair and allowed her mind to wonder briefly to what Jenny and Gibbs could be talking about. Probably her.

* * *

Another twenty minutes came and went before the doors finally reopened, making Claire jump slightly and she got to her feet in an instant.

'You're Claire Renold?' Gibbs asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

'Y-yes sir' she nodded and felt nervous at the intimidating look she was getting from the senior agent. 'I have my files-' Claire had made a reach for her files but they slipped from her grasp and fell to the floor. 'Sorry' she said and quickly bend to pick them up, feeling embarrassed but she also hated that she was used to this happening to her.

Gibbs waited for her to stand up again and she held out her hand, which he shook.

'The files?' he asked.

'Oh, right' Claire handed them over.

Gibbs didn't read them though and looked her over one more time before heading back into Jenny's office.

--

Jenny looked up as Gibbs came in with a defiant look on his face. His expression was also filled with pure skepticism.

'I don't think she should be a special agent, Jen' he stated. 'You seriously think she has the ability to perform as a field agent, solving crimes?'

'Yes, I do. Admittingly not yet, but if you teach her…she will get the hang of things. Trust me Jethro' she said, her eyes narrowing with his.

'Jen, I would trust you with my life, but this?' Gibbs pulled a face as he gestured to her door, where Claire was sitting anxiously outside.

'Give her time' Jenny said and she was very persistent until he finally caved and headed back out of her office.

* * *

Claire flinched a little as her files were shoved at her and Gibbs headed for the opposite direction.

'Are you waiting for an invitation, Agent Renold?' Gibbs sighed and she grinned broadly before chasing after him.

'Thank you, sir' she said hurriedly as they rode the elevator to the squad room. 'I don't know why Jen wanted me on your team specifically…'

'Me neither' Gibbs replied quickly but hadn't missed that she referred to the Director as "Jen" so they clearly knew each other. He stepped out of the elevator and then turned to her. 'How old are you, Claire?' he asked.

'Ah, twenty-two, sir' Claire said a little nervously. 'Why?'

'Don't call me sir' Gibbs told her and led her into his office where the rest of the team was. Ziva growled at her computer and slammed several buttons down while McGee watched her with a slight cringe but fought the urge to remind her that abusing the machines theoretically don't make them work better. Anyone that had known Ziva long enough could tell she was clearly in a bad mood and not to bother her. But unfortunately for Claire, she didn't know Ziva at all and the moment she walked past her desk, the sudden acts of frustration made Claire jump, much to Tony's amusement.

Gibbs whistled loudly and caught the attention of his team. 'DiNozzo, McGee, David…I'd like you to meet Special Agent Claire Renold, she will be working with us from now on' Gibbs told them and then sat at his desk, realizing coffee would have to wait.

'New agent?' Tony asked and then a smirk covered his face while McGee rolled his eyes at him.

'Timothy McGee' he introduced himself and held out a hand to her.

'Nice to meet you' Claire smiled as she shook his hand and felt a very friendly nature about him. She felt confident and approached Tony's desk with a small smile.

'Anthony DiNozzo' he told her and also shook her hand. 'But you can call me Tony' he added with a charming grin.

'Well, it's nice to meet you too Tony' Claire nodded and went over to Ziva, holding out a hand.

'What?' Ziva snarled and looked up, but didn't shake her hand. 'Hi' she said simply and then went back to her disobedient computer.

'That would be Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David' Tony added as Claire withdrew her hand. 'She's a little…well' Tony shrugged as Ziva glared at him, daring him to say it.

'Right' Claire nodded. 'Mossad?' she then wondered.

'Israeli' McGee provided.

'Oh' Claire said and backed a step away from Ziva. 'I'll ah…let her be' she nodded.

'Good idea' Tony said.

'Um so my desk is…?' Claire asked Gibbs while looking around. He didn't utter a word as his phone rang but pointed over to the desk beside McGee's.

Claire had hardly taken a seat when Gibbs got up and grabbed several things from his desk.

'Gear up!' he told everyone and they were on their feet in a second. 'We've got a dead marine and his wife, West Virginia' he told them and tossed the keys to Tony. 'Claire' he then turned to her as she approached his desk. 'You know how to use one of these, right?' he held up a gun in its holder.

'Yes sir' Claire nodded. 'I was trained'

'Good' Gibbs placed it on his desk in front of her along with an NCIS badge. 'Come on' he said and headed to the elevator. The other three agents were skillfully right behind him.

Claire had a small backpack that she dumped beside her desk and then grabbed her gun and badge a little proudly. She was adjusting the holster when she heard Gibbs's yell.

'Today, Renold!'

'Coming!' Claire ran towards the elevator but just as she got there, she missed the elevator door and it closed on her.

'Damn it' she frowned. 'I'm making a great first impression' Claire sighed and the doors opened again, Gibbs was glaring at her as he held his hand on the button.

'Sorry sir' she said and joined the others.

'Don't call me sir' Gibbs repeated and let the doors close, turning to give her a stare.

Claire gulped and just stared at the ceiling and prayed things don't get any worst than this…

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This was basically the first chapter, giving you a little insight to her character etc. Please let me know what you think of Claire, how she's gonna do, who she may get along with best...etc, anything like that...but most importantly, what did you think? :) I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter, I will update in the next few days depending on my feedback/reviews.

-Mel


	2. Lessons

**Author's Notes:** Okay yeah, so I understand it's only been two days since I posted this up and I only got two reviews so far...but Im' updating it again. Since the chapters are shorter than what I usually write, i'm updating faster than I usually might. Although ths time I will wait a little longer than two days before updating...unless requested otherwise. Thanks to my two reviewers though. **shirik,** I'm glad you're looking forward to more because I have heaps more written. **Oktober TM, **yeah, who can't get a long with Abby? Although those she gets the closest to may surprise you. Your predicition cannot be confirmed, but you're close. There is a slightly more angsty plot involved as well but that will come later.

Okay so here is chapter two, please review after reading and let me know your thoughts! Enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Lessons**

Claire stared out the window for most of the ride to the crime scene, just thinking about her new job and the rest of the team in general. She hardly knew any of them yet but from what she'd learnt so far it was going to be tough for her to fit in. Another thing she was used to: struggling to fit in with a group or team.

McGee was nice, he seemed friendlier than the others and there was just something about him that showed off a lot of his innocence. Claire knew she could be friends with him a lot easier than someone like Gibbs or Ziva. Tony was a troubling one. He seemed cheery enough, always cracking a joke or talking about something enthusiastically. She'd heard him tease McGee a few times during the ride and figured him to be a bit of a child-like person, not sure if she could get along with him so soon. Claire had a feeling he was going to annoy her sometime down the track. But as they reached the crime scene, his mood changed almost instantly to more serious as if his mind had flipped some sort of switch. Ziva had been quiet most of the ride as well …but Claire wondered if it was because of the bad mood she seemed to be in or if that's how she was. Ziva often conversed with Tony though, but it could just be that they were really good friends. Claire couldn't really figure out if she and Ziva would get along or not but at this point it was leaning more towards "not".

Gibbs on the other hand, Claire just could not figure him out at all. He was quiet and his emotions were rather blank, which told her he wasn't one to share his inner thoughts and it also gave him a mysterious glaze. He had been the one driving, which was another thing Claire wasn't too happy about as he did drive rather fast but she doubted anyone could really drive a truck too fast. He growled at Tony once, telling him to shut up about movies but other than that, the team leader hadn't uttered a word.

Claire got out of the truck and followed her new team towards the house that was taped off as a crime scene. Claire looked around the street and noticed how plainly normal the house looked and wondered how the bodies were even discovered as the curtains were shut and nothing seemed out of place, apart from the two cars in the open driveway.

She walked into the room and gasped, seeing a man and woman lying on the living room floor in pools of blood. The house was also slightly trashed and more blood had sprayed the walls and furniture.

'I'm guessing the sight of blood doesn't appeal to you?' Tony asked casually.

'No, I just wasn't expecting…so much of it' Claire took a breath but steadied herself.

'DiNozzo, sketch' Gibbs barked out orders. 'McGee, shoot' he handed the camera over to him. 'Ziva, witness statements' Gibbs told her and even though she was in a bad mood today and probably shouldn't deal with people, the witness was a little rough with English so Ziva was the best agent for the interview.

'What do I do?' Claire wondered.

'Assist' Gibbs told her strictly, pointing around the room in general. 'Until you know what you're doing' he added and then noticed her about to touch something. 'Hey!' he grabbed her, making her jump as he pulled her back and held a pair of gloves in front of her face. 'Rule number two, always wear gloves at a crime scene' he told her.

'Right, sorry' Claire nodded and put them on.

'Never say you're sorry…it's a sign of weakness' Gibbs said as he left the room.

'What number is that? One?' she called out to him but got no reply. She turned to Tony and McGee for help but they merely shrugged.

Claire sighed heavily and checked her gloves were on properly before walking around the room to see if she could find anything useful, even though she really had no idea what she was looking for.

--

'Thank you Mr Palmer' Ducky's voice reached the room as he walked in with his assistant and looked down at the bodies. 'Oh dear' he sighed and crouched to get a better look while Jimmy carried the equipment inside.

'Cause of death, most likely these gunshot wounds' Ducky raised his hand over the one in the woman's chest and then the three in the man's. 'Hm, this is interesting; you see this blue discoloration on this poor woman's lips?' Ducky asked Gibbs while everyone else looked over in interest as well. 'It suggests that she-'

'Had lack of oxygen' Claire said before realizing. 'Ah, from someone depriving her of air?' she glanced up as everyone stared at her and Ducky stood up. 'Oh um…my mother was a doctor' she shrugged.

'I don't believe we've met' Ducky realized with a smile on his face.

'Claire Renold' she smiled, as he was another welcoming person, much to her relief. 'Ah…I'm new'

'That part is obvious' Tony muttered with a small smirk while Claire pretended not to have heard him.

'Dr Mallard' Ducky told her his name. 'But please, call me Ducky'

'Why?' Claire wondered.

'Everyone does' Ducky smiled again and noticed Jimmy was frozen on the spot, staring at Claire. 'This is my rude assistant, Mr Palmer' he nudged him with a disapproving frown.

'Oh right, sorry' Jimmy stuttered. 'Um, nice to meet you' he nodded and swallowed. 'You can call me Jimmy'

'Okay' Claire smiled back and moved but wasn't watching where she was going and tripped on a cord. Ziva had just walked back inside when she'd seen her trip and grabbed her arm firmly before Claire fell and knocked a vase that was sitting on a small table nearby.

'Argh! Thanks' Claire blushed and straightened herself up. Ziva said nothing and walked over to Gibbs to report what she'd learnt from the witness.

'Boss!' McGee called from the kitchen and Gibbs went to see what he'd found, followed by Ziva. Claire sighed and watched Ducky and Jimmy work for several minutes until Ducky noticed that she was still standing there.

'What do you make of this?' Ducky asked her in interest, gesturing to area on the side of the man's neck that was an odd discoloration.

'I don't know' Claire said after looking at it for a moment. 'I took after my father more than my mother' she said.

'What does your dad do?' Jimmy asked curiously.

'He's a lawyer' Claire answered.

'I hate lawyers' Tony said from across the room where he was still sketching the bodies and surroundings.

'Me too' Claire told him and went to see what Gibbs was looking at…more blood.

'There are no obvious blood trails, boss' McGee was saying. 'Ducky seems to think they were killed in there'

'Third body?' Ziva wondered.

'Maybe' Gibbs sighed and turned around, only to bump into Claire.

'Oh, sorry' Claire moved out of the way.

'Don't apologize' he said as he passed her.

'I…' Claire just went quiet as Ziva also walked right past her and then McGee.

* * *

After another ten minutes, Claire knew she was really getting on Gibbs and Ziva's nerves which Tony seemed to find very amusing.

Claire finally settled to just stay well and truly out of everyone's way, watching him or her work from afar.

'I feel so useless' she muttered but didn't realize McGee was standing behind her as he snapped his last few photos of the scene.

'I know how you feel' he said, making Claire turn to look at him. 'I've been there'

'Yeah?' she asked and realized why he'd tried to help her out once or twice 'Please tell me it gets better?'

'It gets better' McGee replied and heard Gibbs barking his name angrily. 'Usually' he added with a light sigh and walked away.

'I can't wait' Claire whispered sarcastically as she crossed her arms and rejoined the team, this time actually knocking the vase over on her way, making it break as it contacted with the floor. 'Oops, ah, sorry' she winced when every pair of eyes turned to look at her. The two ice-blue, eyes from her boss stared right at her with a slight glare, wondering how she was ever going to make it on his team.

Claire was now starting to wonder that herself.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Not having a lot of luck so far, is she? Please let me know whatcha think and I'll update faster!**

**-Mel**


	3. At The End Of The Day

**Author's Notes:** Wow, yay...5 reviews in 2 days! I'm very happy...hence the earlier update! :D Thanks to my reviewers: **merderdreamy5** (I did not get your review via email oddly, had to access it here)**, shirik, Oktober TM, Dee** and **ScottishCheeseRollinCabaiste**. I'm so happy that you all really like Claire, I put a lot of work into her at times and I adore her too. But whatmade me most happy was that several of you said the characters were right and I have Gibbs nailed. Very motivating and happy stuff! Thanks, I'm glad I got it right. Claire is starting to build her friendships now and things are pretty tough for her, but hang in there...no ones justgoing to let her "crash and burn" then entire time :) Anyhow...onwards with the story and the same thing applies: the more reviews the faster the updates. Thanks for reading, enjoy and let me know whatcha think!

* * *

**Chapter 3: At the end of the day**

After Claire's mostly unsuccessful trip to her first crime scene, she followed the team into the office several hours later and sat at her desk with a sigh. She didn't know if she should feel relieved to the fact she'd left the crime scene or if she should feel nervous because the day still wasn't over.

'McGee, take the evidence up to Abby!' Gibbs gave out orders. 'DiNozzo, contact family members and our victim's superior officer…find out if anyone else was living at that house'

'On it boss!' Tony said loudly and enthusiastically while McGee rushed from the room.

'Ziva, phone records, credit card transactions-'

'Background checks, got it' Ziva nodded and picked up her phone.

'Claire' Gibbs then rounded on her, trying to figure out which job would be best for her. 'Sit here, do nothing' he said and left the office. 'I'm going for coffee!'

Claire didn't feel any better with her request and looked over where Ziva and Tony were working fast and they clearly knew what they were doing. She wondered if they'd made any of her mistakes when they'd started but if Ziva was from Mossad then she highly doubted that Gibbs would have her sitting there doing nothing like Claire now was.

She sighed and booted up the computer that had recently been placed on her desk. It seemed that while they were away, Jenny had taken away the dividing board between her and McGee's desk and replaced the desk and equipment altogether. Now Claire's desk was still beside McGee's and was slightly diagonally facing Gibbs's desk but otherwise looked the same as all the other desks in the office. A sign of her more permanent stay, but Claire wondered how long she'd actually last…desk or no desk.

* * *

It was well after eight that night then Gibbs dismissed them and sent them home as they had covered a lot of ground on their case. Tony, McGee and Ziva packed up their things and Claire quickly followed suit. She took a breath and decided she still had a chance to make friends with the members of her new team. Claire wanted to be friends with them because then maybe it would be easier and she'd feel better if she actually fit in. But it was also because she wanted them to like her, not just tolerate her being there.

'Goodnight' she smiled at everyone as they started to leave. McGee smiled back but there was a tiny hint of sympathy there as well. Claire felt defeated and very left out as no one else so much of acted as if they'd heard her at all.

'Good-' Claire stared to say to Gibbs when he walked past but he was gone before she could even finish. The elevator doors shut soundly and Claire was now standing alone in the dark and empty office of NCIS. She lowered her gaze to the floor miserably and then turned, heading up the stairs and past MTAC.

--

Cynthia wasn't there so Claire went right up to Jenny's door and knocked.

'Come in' Jenny's tired voice came through the door and Claire opened it.

'Hey' Claire sighed. 'Can I talk to you for a moment?' she wondered and saw Jenny was also packed up to leave as well.

'Go right ahead' Jenny smiled and listened to Claire describe the day she'd had and how tough it was for her.

'It's just your first day' she said to her niece, but somehow felt that wasn't going to give much comfort.

'But I'm always like this, clumsy and mucking everything up' Claire sighed as she sat in the seat across from Jenny. 'What if it doesn't get better? What if I don't get better'

Jenny was going to tell her how it's mostly up to her to sort her way through it and have confidence in herself but instead decided to give her more tips than advice. Stating that it was more the little things she did that mattered rather than how they perceive her.

'You need to relax, they're mostly testing you' Jenny said. 'You will learn, and after a few days they'll start to warm up to you. You're this new person that has come into their tight-knit and well established team, give it time'

'You really think I can do this?' Claire asked; surprised in the level of faith her aunt had in her, even when Claire seemed to be failing so miserably.

'I know you can' Jenny smiled. 'I wasn't easy for me when I first worked with Gibbs either, and I was one of the few female agents in the world then…let alone on a team with men. At least you've got Ziva and Abby'

'Ziva hates me and who's Abby?' Claire replied.

'I doubt she hates you, she just…takes longer to warm up to people than most' Jenny said, putting it politely. 'And Abby is the forensic scientist, I'm sure you'll meet her soon enough'

Claire nodded and stared at her hands for a moment and then got up. 'Thanks' she said and left, feeling that she was taking up Jenny's time and there was nothing Jenny could really say that would make the team like her.

Jenny wanted to comfort Claire after hearing the defeat and misery in her tone but knew that she just had to learn the hard way, like she had…like they all had.

--

Claire left the office and bumped right into Gibbs but didn't bother to apologize or even say anything as she continued to avoid his gaze.

'Is there a problem?' he wondered.

Claire looked at him and was about to say how hard it was for her but chose against it. She didn't need him thinking any less of her than he probably already did.

'No sir' she lied. 'No problem' she sighed and walked away.

Gibbs knew Claire was lying but once she'd left and ceased out of sight, he barged right in to talk to Jenny.

--

Claire got to her desk and grabbed her stuff. She gave the gloomy office another glance before walking away and then called for the elevator, tapping her foot softly as she waited. As Claire got into the elevator, she saw Jimmy standing there.

'Oh hey' he said and she smiled briefly at him, not really feeling in the mood to be around anyone that works at NCIS. 'Tough day, huh?' he guessed.

'You could say that' she sighed with a light nod, gripping her bag tightly as it was heavier than she remembered.

'I've been there, it's not fun' Jimmy replied. 'But you get used to it'

'Apparently' she muttered dully in reply.

Jimmy stared at her for a moment before talking again. 'I know it seems impossible'

'Yeah' Claire nodded and looked at him as he turned his gaze away. 'McGee saids it gets better, is that true?'

'You get used to it, learn to ignore most of the comments thrown your way and then you learn what not to do' Jimmy shrugged. 'Yeah, it gets better…they warm up to you eventually' he added as the elevator stopped and they got out.

'Thanks Jimmy' Claire smiled a little and they separated, heading for their own cars.

* * *

Claire arrived at her apartment in Georgetown and locked the door behind her before turning on the main lights. She sighed and dumped her keys, jacket and bag. Claire went for a shower and watched some TV while eating take-away, trying hard to just relax and let the events of her first unexpected day ease from her mind.

But by ten later that same night, she still could not distract her thoughts, so she switched off the TV. While making her way to the hall Claire paused and closed her eyes, trying to think of something more calming but all she could see was how the team seemed to hate her, the looks of sympathy she continuously got and how her nerves made her ruin things. She kicked the back of her couch lightly but that seemed to trigger her anger as she hit it harder. Claire lashed out at her furniture and then the wall behind the couch, being so frustrated and stressed over the ordeal that her first day had brought and her own self doubt.

--

After five minutes of hitting and kicking, Claire let out a growl of exhaustion and slid down the wall, just sitting on the floor as she wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head against them. She didn't cry because she wasn't upset…just frustrated, defeated and felt very left out about the entire ordeal of her first day at NCIS.

'It will get better' she tried to tell herself in her mind, hearing McGee's voice and then Jimmy's. 'It will get better…no it won't!' she took a deep breath and just stared straight ahead as she remained in a curled up sitting position on the floor.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sorry if this chapter may seem a bit short, but it's because the next one is bigger and it would be too long if I included them both as one chapter. Oh and in case anyong is waiting for it...Claire will meet Abby next chapter :). Please review and let me know whatcha think about any aspect of the chapter/character/fic! :)**

**-Mel**


	4. Round Two

**Author's Notes:** And here is the next chapter as promised. Thanks to my reviewers **scottishcheeserollincabaiste, Dee, Oktober TM **and **merderdreamy5.** Espcially _Dee_, love all your reviews so much and you're very motivating/helpful! I felt sorry for Claire too while I was writing her. I'm glad that everyone likes her, she is a fun character to write. Thankyou for the comments of them being in character and that some of you can familiarize with what Claire is going through. Dee, Glad you liked the Gibbs and Jimmy moments, i felt them to be appropriate. Also you said that you do not want Claire to fit in too fast and I do not plan to. NCIS is a very tight-knit family and she always has trouble fitting in, things will continuously be tough for her and if things turn good, something else will give her a hard time. It's all part of the journey. Thanks for your review, glad my writing was "excellent". :)

Here is the next chapter, and I'm starting to introduce more of the plot soon. Yes, Claire is the main plot but there are many sub-plots mixed in :). Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Round two**

'You're late' Gibbs said sternly as Claire rushed into the office hardly after seven the following morning.

'It won't happen again-' Claire then paused as she saw Tony's desk was empty and untouched. There was also the absence of his bag and his computer was still off. She went to her desk without saying anything but wondered why she was getting in trouble for being hardly being more than two minutes late while Tony wasn't even there at all.

Claire dumped her bag and started up her computer to check her emails, telling herself that today was a new day and things will be a lot better than yesterday. The first day is always the hardest right? Especially since she wasn't wearing high heels this time so her balance won't be as off as it was yesterday at the crime scene. She also now knew that if Gibbs wants you to follow you do so quickly and immediately. Feeling more confident with herself, Claire relaxed and breathed in some relief.

'Abby's got something!' Gibbs announced and gestured everyone to follow him, even Claire.

She got up quickly and rushed after him as they headed for the elevator. She was so relieved to have made it this time that she missed the small smirk on Gibbs's face when she'd beaten McGee and Ziva there.

* * *

'Whatcha got Abs?' Gibbs asked as he, McGee, Ziva and Claire walked into her forensics lab several minutes later.

'Well I examined the blood samples from the crime scene, and the one in the kitchen doesn't belong to either of the victims…' Abby announced as she studied the computer screen with the results and then turned around to smile at everyone but finally spotted Claire. 'Who are you?' she asked curiously.

'New girl' Ziva provided.

'Claire Renold' Claire added and held out a hand, which Abby shook with a very friendly smile, even if it was lined with slight sympathy. But nonetheless Claire was relieved in Abby's actions since the others were still rather detached towards her. But then Claire fully noticed Abby's appearance and was rather shocked.

'Ah…you're…' Claire frowned and stared at the black outfit, along with the tattoos and dark makeup.

'Goth' Abby provided without a beat and returned to her findings. 'I'm running the prints through AFIS now but the kitchen blood sample came from a third person, for sure. It's even a different blood type' Abby said to Gibbs. 'There were also traces of Methanol in the carpet near the wife's body…'

--

After Abby had told them all of her findings so far, Gibbs slowly turned to leave with the others right behind him.

'First day?' Abby guessed, bringing her attention back to Claire.

'Second' Claire corrected.

'Good luck' Abby smiled warmly at her and waved.

'Thanks' Claire replied and followed after Gibbs and the others while muttering to herself, 'I'll need it'.

--

The next stop was the morgue, and it was hardly a few seconds after the group had walked in that Ziva noticed the exchanges of smiles between Claire and Jimmy, causing her to raise an eyebrow in interest.

'Time of death would be around three and five this morning' Ducky was saying, bringing Ziva's attention back to the case. 'Carrie here has a severe blunt force trauma in this lobe' Ducky pointed to the woman's skull to indicate the area. 'And the bullet pierced the arteries in her chest, almost a direct round through the heart' Ducky then moved to the male victim. 'Here our Marine Jeremy has three pinpoint rounds through the stomach, lung and right arteries, suggesting he was the intended target'

'Any idea why, Duck?' Gibbs wondered hopefully.

'I haven't a clue' Ducky sighed.

'She has swelling and bruising on her right ankle, looks like a hairline fracture' Claire spoke up once she spotted it.

'Indeed she does' Ducky smiled at her as she continued to impress him with her basic but extensive medical knowledge. 'Are you sure you never went to medical school?' he then praised her as she blushed a little.

'I just…picked up on things from my mother' Claire shrugged.

'Then you are very observant' Ducky noted. 'And have a very thorough memory'

'Oh no, my memory isn't at its best' Claire said and decide to stop talking as Gibbs glanced in her direction, along with Ziva. She looked away and listened to the rest of Ducky's findings, not realizing that Ziva and Gibbs were more impressed than annoyed with her.

* * *

As lunchtime swung around, the workload of the case had died down a fair bit so Claire took that opportunity to duck out and bring back some coffee for everyone in hopes of lightening the mood.

'Um, I don't know what everyone likes so ah…I got it fairly basic' Claire shrugged as she placed a cup on Tony's desk and then Ziva's. She had seen Gibbs leave just before her so she didn't get him a coffee on the assumption that he'd got himself one. Claire placed a cup on McGee's desk and then sat at her own.

'Thanks, I needed it' Tony sighed and took a sip.

'It was very kind' Ziva added politely and grabbed her own cup, taking a break from the faxed file she had been reading.

'Thank you' McGee looked over at Claire and smiled.

'It was nothing, you're welcome' Claire smiled back but then noticed how they got straight back to his or her work. She hardly had a second to dwell on it though as Gibbs strode in with a cup of coffee in one hand and a file in another.

'McGee, DiNozzo…with me!' he announced and grabbed his gun and badge from a drawer in his desk. 'Ziva, put out a BOLO on our second suspect's car and contact the family members of Carrie' he added and then paused, turning to look at Claire's hopeful expression. 'Claire' he sighed while thinking for a moment and then he smiled a little. 'Pull the records on both victim's bank transactions and credit card charges'

'You think they were in it for the money?' Ziva asked.

'Claire will soon find out' Gibbs said and left.

After the elevator doors closed, Ziva looked over from her desk at Claire. She noticed how she was eagerly doing her task as if it was something urgent that she was proud to do. Ziva felt rather sympathetic towards the new agent as well, because just like McGee, Ziva knew what it was to be a new member within this team and what it took to form trust and respect from everyone. But having known that, Ziva also didn't want to warm up to Claire too quickly as she knew that the new agent was going to have to learn the hard way…just like they all had before her.

Ziva picked up her phone to put out the BOLO and contact the family while Claire struggled but eagerly did her own task of finding the requested records.

--

After twenty minutes of working quietly, Claire looked over at Ziva as she hung up and sighed.

'Ziva?' she asked, bringing Ziva's attention over to her. 'Do you hate me?' Claire wondered casually but really wanted to know, judging by the cold shoulder she'd been given.

The Mossad Officer looked over at her and smiled ever so slightly. 'No' she replied single-wordly and went back to work.

'Okay' Claire nodded and breathed in relief, which made Ziva's smile increase humorously for a brief moment.

* * *

Later that night, Claire gathered her things quickly as Gibbs finally dismissed them and made her way to the elevator.

'Goodnight, Claire' McGee's voice called over to her and she turned around in surprise, smiling broadly at him.

'Goodnight Tim' she grinned and let him walk past her. 'Goodnight Ziva' she then added and noticed how this time Ziva gave her a smile while heading out. Gibbs was busy at his desk so Claire let him be and Tony had rushed out way too fast for anyone to say goodbye to him. Claire felt a lot better though, as if she had covered some ground today. Gibbs then got up and headed out, not even looking at her as he passed but she was used to this and it was only her second day.

Claire's smile remained as she headed towards the elevator but halfway there she stopped again and turned around to look up at the balcony near MTAC, seeing Jenny standing there and leaning on the railing. Claire waved shortly and Jenny nodded at her, a small smile reached her features also.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Even to me this chapter felt a little short, but I will update soon and as the story goes along the chapters will sometimes be a lot longer than usual. I know her meeting with Abby was brief but I actually had Abby being extra warm towards the "new girl" because there is something about her that will be explained later. Anyway...please review and share some thoughts on the chapter/fic with me! Any questions, feel free to ask. Next chapter will be udpated in a few days, sooner if more/longer reviews!**

**-Mel**


	5. One Week Gone

**Author's Notes:** Thank to my reviewers, **moolol, scottishcheeserollincabaiste **and **Dee**! I liked that Gibbs smrik too as I could so imagine it on his face in that situation. Things seem to be getting better for her but she has so far to go and I can imagine it would be making anyone want to just give up...especially since she did not ask for this. **Moolol,** you can imagine Jimmy and Claire together? Cool, I couldn't very much atfirst so i changed that in future chapters, making sure that when they got together you would all see it coming :P. Abby is always sweet, but like I said..something else there, will find out later. I'm glad everything was well written.

Here's the next chapter. Oh and also, we're starting to come into one of the the subplots of the fic now...hope y'all like it. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: One week gone**

It took another four days to solve their case but as Claire reached her eighth day at NCIS, she still hadn't made any more progress with the team since her second day.

She swiped her employee card that Wednesday morning before heading up to the elevator just as Gibbs was arriving for work also. She had finally got a grip on getting to work on time and often beat McGee but almost always beat Tony.

Claire and Gibbs stood in the elevator together as it took them to their floor and then headed into the office but Gibbs noticed something was different. Claire appeared to have a less than cheery and more quiet behavior. He watched her but decided not to dwell on it now and sat at his desk while she sat at her own.

--

As the hour drifted by, Claire gave a small smile of greeting to McGee as his desk was right beside her own but other than that she didn't say good morning to Ziva or Tony as she usually did, even if she had never really got much of a response. Gibbs knew she hadn't given up that easily as she would at least greet them every day without fail, but something was different about today.

'Gas the truck!' Gibbs threw the keys to McGee. 'Got a dead Lieutenant in Quantico' he announced and grabbed his gear.

Claire had kept up with them barely as she slid into the elevator just in time, but still hadn't uttered a word…a fact that by now everyone else in the team had noticed. But still, no one commented on it and just went about their usual business with nothing but curiosity.

* * *

They arrived at the crime scene and Gibbs had to stop Claire from going anywhere else as they set to work.

'Hey' he said as the others glanced at her in interest. 'You've been at NCIS for a week and you're still forgetting the gloves for a crime scene?' he frowned.

Claire then surprised everyone with her smartly answered reply. 'Well technically this is only my second crime scene Agent Gibbs' Claire told him. 'So time is insignificant' she stated and put her gloves on.

The group watched her as Gibbs took the camera off Tony and handed it to Claire, telling her to take photos. Ziva and McGee were expecting a smile to form on Claire's lips as she got her first proper job on the team but she just sighed and relaxed a little, but no smile.

'Are you okay?' McGee asked after a little while, being one of the few that had become concerned as well as curious to Claire's behavior.

'I'm fine' Claire replied. 'Why wouldn't I be?' she asked a little harsher than her usual tone.

'I…you're just quiet' he shrugged, feeling a bit pushed away.

'Got nothing to say' Claire shrugged a simple answer but Ziva watched her and the Mossad Officer did not believe that it was anything simple.

* * *

They got back to the office after a rather basic crime scene and set to work on their orders while Gibbs walked out for more coffee and then to brief Jenny.

Tony, McGee and Ziva all glanced up from their work as Claire's cell phone rang and she answered it, now looking clearly annoyed.

'What?' she asked, knowing the caller 'I already lend you several hundred dollars just last month!' she said in a frustrated tone, one that was loud enough to travel through the office. 'How much more do you want? I gotta eat, you know. I have bills of my own to pay'

'Wonder who that could be' Tony said quietly to the other two.

'Fine, how much?' Claire asked after about ten minutes of arguing. She then hung up and turned around quickly as she'd been pacing the room, only to bump right into Gibbs and her actions knocked the coffee cup right out of his hands.

'Uh oh' Tony said from his desk but a small smirk appeared soon after. He wasn't completely proud of it, but he just loved watching a Probie agent getting bullied by Gibbs. He couldn't help it.

'Oh, I'm sorry Agent Gibbs I just…I didn't see you and…' Claire rambled on and took a deep breath as she saw the glare he was giving her. 'I'll ah…I'll go replace it, what do you have with your coffee? Sugar, milk?' she wondered hastily.

'Coffee' Gibbs replied and she looked confused for a moment but then rushed out as if her life depended on it, but in some sense it sort of did.

'Tough day, boss?' Tony asked, receiving a pointed look. 'And…that would be none of my business. Shutting up, boss' he nodded and lowered his head back into his work quickly.

'You know, that wasn't her fault' McGee then defended Claire, making Tony glance up at him slightly in surprise.

Gibbs didn't answer McGee but he knew that Claire had made at least one budding friendship within the team.

'She's a Probie' Ziva said. 'Sometimes she needs to learnt the hard way, it's good for her'

'Did Ziva just say Probie?' Tony asked himself with a smile.

'You've spent too much time with DiNozzo' Gibbs commented on Ziva's words as he sat down, dumping the coffee cup into his bin.

Tony waited several minutes for Gibbs to calm down a bit before talking again. 'Think she'll make it as a field agent, boss?'

Gibbs looked over at his senior agent as the pondered on that thought. 'We'll see' was his only reply before he went back to examining the crime scene photos.

* * *

Later that afternoon as it was getting close to sunset; NCIS was a lot emptier than usual and the work was slow. Ziva glanced up from her paperwork when she noticed that Claire's desk was still empty as it had been for over an hour now. She stood up and looked around but couldn't see the junior agent anywhere. Not by the copier machine, the water cooler or in any of the nearby offices.

McGee was typing at record speed at his computer and Tony was making annoying phone calls to try and locate a friend. Ziva had finished most of her tasks so she left her desk and decided to find the newbie.

She hadn't left their floor level, but Claire was rather hidden quite a distance from the office when Ziva finally found her kicking the hell out of a new vending machine. Ziva's eyes narrowed in concern as Claire was kicking it with such force and anger. She stood mostly out of view as Claire had her back to Ziva and was abusing the machine vigorously.

Claire paused and rested her forehead against the machine and sighed, banging her fist against it with softer impact. She sniffed slightly and then calmed herself down before walking away; still not noticing that Ziva had been watching her.

--

Ziva frowned and approached the machine once Claire had walked away. She stared at a dent in the side and wondered if Claire had some sort of anger issues or if she was suffering deeper inside than she originally appeared. Maybe it had something to do with the phone call earlier but Ziva also wondered if it was because of how she had been doing within the team. She wasn't having a lot of luck and everyone was acting rather distant from her…Gibbs putting the most mood dampeners on Claire and then the incident with the coffee happened this morning. It was enough to make anyone want to kick the life out of something.

Ziva then changed her thread of thought and looked over to where Claire had walked away to and wondered that maybe…maybe they've been underestimating the new agent.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Spilling Gibbs's cofffee: every newbie's mistake. Kate did it, McGee did and I have no recolection if Ziva did it...anyone know?Either way, Poor Claire.  
Who was she talking to on the phone? Any theories? I'd love to hear them!! **

**Next time:_ Rule number 22 and will Claire reach breaking point??_**

**Please Review!**

**-Mel**


End file.
